robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Missing Organs
For you guys wondering my character is still alive to this day.But it all started one day when i was testing out a new game called Sword fighters the creator gave me btools and said he will be right back so i explored i heard crying in the walls so i destroyed it there was a bloody floor and a teleporter that said do not enter and there was a crying girl. i know i know this was a stupid choice but i went up to her and said "Are you ok?" she fell over and her eyes.....They were missing and her chest was cut open and her organs they were missing too.I looked behind me and there stood the creator mouth smeared with blood and i could see a part of a organ his eyes were gone and just pitch white he said "Why are you here? Come with me we can talk this out" As i began to walk with him something didn't feel right the dead body was smiling. I looked back at the creator and he said "''die" ''He pushed me into the teleporter and i feel out of the sky it was dark and cold and i noticed this was from my worst nightmare next the creator jumped on me he had a bloody knife he stabbed my eye out and ate it i screamed "YOU CANNIBAL!" I ran and ran i found a tower and hid there was the teleporter at the top i ran up the stairs he heard me and chased me when i got the top my leg was caught it was the creator i said "screw you!" and kicked him down the stair next i saw him bleeding at the bottom i went though the teleporter and i was at the admins break room they all were there one said "holy crap w0at what happened!" i said quietly "He did it the man he ate my eye" One of the admins ran to tell roblox about this "man" or cannibal another ran to grab a medic kit i fainted and when i woke up i was greeted by a young nice nurse she said "your awake!" I said "what happened" She said "you went into the admins break room with no eye the admins were worried about your health so they called up the robloxian hospital" I said "oh " And then fell asleep again... *later that night* i woke up to a strange face peak in on my certain it wasn't the nurse... It was the dead girl but with the cannibal inside her she still had that scary smile i kicked him off my bed and logged off... *the next day* I had made a big mistake by logging off my character... His organs was missing i went to the robloxian hospital the nurse was scared to find me cut open and my organs missing along with my eyes she found the cannibal inside me his teeth smeared with dark blood. he gave a scary smile my character got up when he was about to stab the nurse i grabbed the knife and stabbed him to death i knew he would strike back so i chose a different outfit and deleted my old outfit.I also knew that dead body was still out there...So i searched the forest i saw a face it was the dead body i grabbed my gun it was jammed i looked in it and it shot off it shot my eye out i let out a bloody scream my friend heard me that's when he ran and shot her with a pistol she let out a demonic scream and ran off i went hunting again she jumped on me and sewed my mouth shut the she cut my arm open slowly and said "your one of me..." My arm oozed with black stuff...I looked in shock then i got up and this started running though my mind "she infected me" *2 weeks later*I went to a party with my friends i was drinking cola when i dropped my drink and my eyes turned black with a red glint i was being controlled a smile came on my face the sewing lines snapped off and i grabbed a knife that was "gonna" be used to cut the pie and murdered everyone there my friends ran out of the house i killed everyone and when i was done i blacked out...*8 hours later* I woke up and my friends told me "dude your eyes turned black and you grabbed a knife and started killing everyone!" I knew this was not good...my screen glitched and while i was fixing it the cannibal killed my friends and deleted my other outfits he tied my character to a chair... When i got it to work i noticed it and screamed then i saw he had eaten my friends hearts he cut me open slowly as i screamed he ate my organs again he said "delicious" i blacked out and when i woke up i killed the cannibal...So i abandoned that account and started a a new life on a new account my old accounts name was "w0at" I knew he was still roaming around so beware if you see him... everyone stay safe i hope this never happens to anyone. And to make you guys feel good about playing on roblox or testing out games this story is fiction so don't worry.So please don't let this story scare you and keep playing roblox maybe you will see me! my account name is "sikowkiller4355" my other account was named "yuki1132" that account was taken over my linkmon99 so go over to his YouTube account "linkmon99" and show him some hate!!! he thinks hes the richest but hes not >:I